hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Gertrude Hardy
Gertrude "Trudy" Hardy is the unmarried older sister of Fenton Hardy, she lives with her brother and his family in the town of Bayport. She was given the nickname "Aunt Trudy" by Frank and Joe in the Undercover Brothers books and this tradition has continued into the Graphic Novels (which were based on the Undercover Brothers continuity) and into the Secret Files books. Personality She is a sharp tongued woman who isn’t afraid to voice her mind, never worrying how it will sound to others. She seems rather severe to strangers, but those who know her know that her peppery manner conceals a great depth of affection.The Hardy Boys #22 The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page three Gertrude is very brave and will not back down to anyone; on more than one occasion she has managed to capture criminals that have sneaked into the Hardys' house. Skills A skilled cook, it seems Gertrude always has a freshly baked pie or a new batch of cookies for her nephews and their friends. Like Fenton, Gertrude is gifted when it comes to detective work, and in the past she has helped him out with some mysteries. Physical description Gertrude is a 65 year oldThe Hardy Boys #10 What Happened at Midnight (1931), tall, slim woman with long black hairThe Hardy Boys #4 The Missing Chums (1962), page one. She wears steel-rimmed bifocals and dentures. :In the Graphic Novels She is tall and slim with blue eyes and short blond hair. History Gertrude Hardy was born to unknown parents on August 25thThe Hardy Boys #20 Mystery of the Flying Express (1970), page 18, presumably somewhere in New York state. Gertrude was popular in school. At one time Gertrude was engaged, but before she was married her fiancé was killedThe Hardy Boys #166 Past and Present Danger (2001). She moved in with her brothers’ family shortly after Frank and Joe solved their first mystery, and has lived with them ever since. Gertrude is descended from both Admiral Hardy and Great-Grandfather Hardy (although it is unclear whether they are one and the same person, or two separate people). During her adult life she was in possession of letters that Admiral Hardy had written in 1812, as well aa an oil-painting of Great-Grandfather Hardy that her brother, Fenton, remembered being above the piano in their childhood home. Both the letters and the painting were stolen from Gertrude when a criminal gang intercepted a parcel containing the items that were being sent by a friend who had been holding onto the box for Gertrude for a few years. With the help of her nephews, Gertrude later recovered both the letters and the portrait. The Phantom Freighter (1970), pages 73 & 108 Media Appearances Aunt Gertrude first appeared in live action in The Mickey Mouse Club serials ("The Hardy Boys: The Mystery of the Applegate Treasure" and "The Hardy Boys: The Mystery of Ghost Farm") in 1956 and 1957, respectively, as portrayed by Sarah Selby. She next appeared in the 1967 pilot, "The Hardy Boys: The Mystery of the Chinese Junk", as portrayed by Portia Nelson. Aunt Gertrude also appeared on "The Hardy Boys" (1969 cartoon series) and was voiced by Jane Webb. Gertrude was also featured on "The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries", with Edith Atwater portraying her throughout Season 1. (The character did not show up past Season 1.) References External links *Hardy Detective Agency *HardyBoysCasefiles.com **Gertrude Hardy (Casefiles) **Gertrude Hardy (Undercover Brothers) Category:Be a Detective characters Category:Casefiles characters Category:Characters Category:Digest characters Category:Good characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Living characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Original characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters